Claim Day
by ProphecyS
Summary: This is a rather short story about the day Annabeth Chase was claimed as Athena's daughter.


_**CLAIM DAY**_

Annabeth Chase, the seven-year old, cried in between her sheets in Cabin Eleven of Half-Blood Hill. She had shining blond hair tied back into a ponytail, gray eyes, and her face red from crying. She had recently been through the most dramatic experience of her life. Four weeks ago, she had been escaping from monsters, the clutches of a Cyclops, and watching her friend Thalia sacrifice her life to save her. Mere hours of arriving at Camp, Luke, another one of Annabeth's friends and who she has taken a strange liking too, was claimed by his father; The god Hermes. Annabeth was still waiting for when it was her turn to be claimed. But it seemed it at this rate, she would never be claimed. Maybe her Olympian half-parent didnt' want her. Just like her father didn't want her. This thought made Annabeth angry and she turned on her side and slept, dreamlessly.

That dream seemed to take forever, because when Annabeth awoke again in Cabin Eleven, she was ten years old. Three years had passed. Three long tiresome years. Annabeth remained a year round camper, at Camp Half-Blood. She loved the people, except maybe a notty girl named Clarisse, who had been claimed to be a daughter of Ares. Annabeth always wondered to which cabin she belonged. Thalia had been a daughter of one of the Big Three; namely Zeus. Who was Annabeth's parent and why hasn't he or she, claimed her?

Annabeth sat alone quietly in Cabin Eleven, which was the cabin for the children of Hermes. Luke came in and walked over to her.

"Hey, Annabeth." he said.

Annabeth's eyes lit up when she saw him. She could feel her face turning red.

"Oh, hey Luke." she said.

"We're going to play Capture the Flag. Wanna join?"

"Sure," said Annabeth, standing up. "Yeah, I'll go."

Luke found her some Greek Armor in the Big House and gave her a shield for protection.

They left Cabin Eleven and headed over to the entrance to the woods where the Ares, Hermes, Demeter, Apollo, Athena, and Hephasetus Cabins were waiting. Clarisse was standing at the front of the Ares line. She was holding a spear and looked meancing.

Annabeth and Luke joined the Hermes kids over by a group of gossiping Demeter kids.

"So, Luke," asked one of his brother's named Scott, "what's the plan? Ares is unbeatable."

"Well, we should have three people scout around the perimeter and then circle around the flag." he said.

"Luke," said Annabeth, "that plan won't work."

"Why?" shot Scott.

"Because, the perimeter will be guarded by at least two people from the Ares Cabin. It would be best to come from the west end of the forest and then station yourself a few feet away from the flag, near the large oak tree." she said matter of factly.

"Lets go with Annabeth's plan." he said.

Annabeth beamed.

"This is how it'll work, Annabeth, you, Scott, and Evelyn will follow your plan. The rest of us will head into the heart of the forest and fight back the others. Agreed?" said Luke.

Everyone nodded in reply.

Chiron walked up.

"Cabins ready? Set? GO!"

All the Cabins raced into the forest.

Annabeth lead the way into the forest from the west end. Scott and Evelyn followed closely behind.

"Annabeth, did you just hear that sound?" asked Evelyn, cautiously.

They all stopped in their tracks.

At that moment, an Ares boy wielding his sword wildly, came charging out of the forest. He slashed his sword down and Annabeth fell down, but held up her shield to stop the attack.

"For Ares!" roared the boy.

Annabeth pushed the boy back.

"GO! she instructed to Scott and Evelyn. "Hurry! Get the flag!"

Scott and Evelyn ran off into the forest.

"You orphan!" said the boy, charging at Annabeth again. She held up her shield and this time rammed the boy, so that he fell down. She ran off after Scott and Evelyn. They were running only a few yards away. Clarisse's group came up on the rear. She was wielding her spear. She was going to strike both Scott and Evelyn down with one blow. Annabeth did some quick thinking and took off her shield and threw it through the air like a frisbee into Clarisse. She didn't see the shield coming and knocked it down at the last minute.

"Dumb girl!" said Clarisse. She charged toward Annabeth and was about to hit her with her spear, when a sword clashed with it in midair. Annabeth looked up to find Luke, standing over her, his sword raised to counter Clarisse's attack. "YOU!" she cried.

"Quick, Annabeth! Get the flag!" he strained.

Annabeth quickly got to her feet. She saw that Scott and Evelyn were locked in battle with two kids from the Ares and Hephasetus Cabins. She couldn't get around them and saw the flag only a few yards away. She ran with all her might and did an amazing flip over the fight and landed unscratched. She ran forward and grabbed the flag.

At that moment, Chiron, the rest of Ares and Hephasetus, Demeter, Athena, and Apollo Cabins came up.

"I see," said Chiron, "that the Hermes Cabin has had its first victory!"

The Hermes Cabin cheered.

Luke, Clarisse, Scott, Evelyn, and their opponents walked up.

"Thanks to Annabeth." said Luke, smiling.

"Yeah," said Clarisse, coolly and sarcastically. "Nice going Wise Girl."

At that moment something strange happened.

"Look!" said Evelyn, pointing at Annabeth.

"What?" she said, awkwardly.

"She doesn't belong to Hermes after all." said Clarisse, coldly. She laughed.

Luke just stared in disbelief.

"What is it, Luke?" asked Annabeth, desperately.

"You've been claimed, Annabeth." said Luke, pointing over Annabeth's head.

She looked up to see a silver shield hologram hovering over her head.

"Claimed...?" said Annabeth.

"Yes," said Chiron. "Claimed, by the goddess of wisdom...Athena."

"I knew she was a Wise Girl." said Clarisse, under her breath.

Annabeth looked up to find the shield hologram breaking up and then vanishing. She was stunned and excited. She had been claimed. Claimed by Athena.

The next day Annabeth moved into Athena's Cabin with her new brothers and sisters where they had late night talks and did logically discussions. They had even devised a new plan for the next Capture the Flag game. Their plan was excellent. As a matter of fact, as Annabeth put it, "Its a plan, worthy of Athena."


End file.
